This application is a continuation-in-part of my co-pending application Ser. No. 550,471, filed Feb. 18, 1975, now abandoned.
Golfers utilizing conventional putters line up the putter blade by placing the blade at right angles to the intended direction of roll of the ball. The intended roll of the ball is usually established by visualizing an imaginary line from the ball to the hole, or an imaginary line from the ball to a spot on the line of intended roll. The putter blade is then set at right angles to this reference line.
Under the current state of the art, a golfer's putting ability depends largely on his ability to correctly establish the putter blade at right angles to this reference line; or to aim a score mark or directional mark that may be incorporated in the current designed putters parallel to the intended line of roll. Both of these methods are subject to much mechanical error.